


Any Other Way

by radioactivexheart



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Beautiful, Emerald Eyes, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, WTFFF, blaise and pansy being meddling idiots, happiness, im so in love with you, memories of war, pansy and hermione too, ron and blaise dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 02:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15184400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radioactivexheart/pseuds/radioactivexheart
Summary: In which Draco is a musician and Harry is his inspiration.. but Harry doesn't know it yet.





	Any Other Way

It was two o'clock in the _goddamn_ morning and Draco can't fucking sleep. He lays in his bed with searching eyes looking towards the ceiling. All he could think about was Harry's face when he was fighting against Voldemort. That determination  & fire saved his life. It's been 7 fucking years since the war and since he's last seen Harry and still all he could think about was Harry. When did he become _Harry_ anyways? But thinking about Harry and the war made Draco shoot up. His brain was sprouting lyrics. Beautiful lyrics.

 

He ran towards his desk where his leather journal was. He quickly sat down, grabbed a pen and started writing with a determined look on his face. He figured out the music after. By the time he was done, it was 6 o'clock in the morning. 

 

Around 9, he quickly got ready and went to the studio to talk to his manager, Theo Nott. Draco wanted to take Lumen's, his band with Pansy & Blaise, new album in a different direction. Usually they were all about rock music, but Draco wanted something Alternative, something that has the same force, but softer. And this song he wrote about Harry is exactly that. 

 

He burst into Theo's office and Theo looked up from his computer in slight shock. When he saw it was Draco, he rolled his eyes and closed his laptop. 

 

"Yes, Draco?" 

 

"I wrote the last song to the album. But before I show you, I need you to call Pansy and Blaise so I can show it to them too." Draco said with a big smile. 

 

Theo nodded and called Pansy and Blaise for a "band meeting." 

 

They got there around 10:30 and Draco quickly rushed them into the studio that was reserved for them. (Theo had to call in a few favors for that so what Draco is showing him better be good)

 

Draco handed sheet music to Pansy and Blaise, Pansy played the drums and Blaise the lead bass guitar while Draco played the lead guitar and was the singer. 

 

They all picked up the instruments and saw Theo waiting patiently on the other side. Draco cued them to start and started singing. 

 

_I am wide awake_

_and I'm standing tall_

_up against the world_

_up against the wall_

 

_between the love and hate_

_they can hardly wait_

_to watch the hero fall_

 

_you could give me hell_

_you could give me death_

_right before I bend_

_I will have revenge_

 

_fire through my veins_

_I will fan the flames_

_until my dying breath_

 

_cause I will never go down_

_any other way (way)_

_I will never go down_

_any other way (way)_

 

_gasoline pumping through my veins_

_dancing on top of the flames_

_I will never go down_

_any other way (way)_

_I will never go down_

_any other way_

 

_feel the poison now_

_slipping through my skin_

_I'm not giving up_

_but I'm giving in_

 

_to my darkest side_

_to my every sin_

_so I can fight again_

 

_you could give me hell_

_you could give me death_

_right before I bend_

_I will have revenge_

 

_fire through my veins_

_I will fan the flames_

_until my dying breath_

 

_cause I will never go down_

_any other way (way)_

_I will never go down_

_any other way (way)_

 

_gasoline pumping through my veins_

_dancing on top of the flames_

_I will never go down_

_any other way (way)_

_I will never go down_

_any other way_

 

_woah oh oh_

_ohh oh oh_

_woah oh oh_

_ohhh_

 

_cause I will never go down_

_any other way_

_I will never go down_

_any other way_

 

_I will never go down_

_any other way (way)_

_I will never go down_

_any other way (way)_

 

_gasoline pumping through my veins_

_dancing on top of the flames_

_cause I will never go down_

_any other way_

_I will never go down_

_any other way_

 

_gasoline pumping through my veins_

_dancing on top of the flames_

_I will never go down_

_any other way_

_any other way_

 

_woah oh oh_

_ohh oh oh_

_woah oh oh_

_ohhh_

 

_woah oh oh_

_ohh oh oh_

_woah oh oh_

_ohhh_

 

_woah oh oh_

_ohh oh oh_

_woah oh oh_

_ohhh_

_woah oh oh_

_ohh oh oh_

_woah oh oh_

_ohhh_

 

Draco's voice faded out and so did the music, Pansy and Blaise, having never practiced the song, messed up quite a lot but Draco didn't mess up. 

 

Theo stood with his mouth wide open in a shocked 'O' and Blaise and Pansy snorted. 

 

They exited the studio and went to Theo. 

 

"So what did you guys think?" Draco asked

 

"That's an amazing song and I love it for our new album." Pansy said and Blaise made a hum of agreement. 

 

"I completely agree, but first you should tell me who that song is about," Theo said with a mischievous and teasing glint in his eyes. 

 

Draco flushed and said, "No one, Theo. The song just came to me last night." 

 

"Were you thinking about a certain messy-haired, green-eyed boy you were obsessed with back at Hogwarts?" Pansy joined in on the teasing. 

 

"I don't recall ever being obsessed with someone back at Hogwarts," Draco said as he turned his nose up. 

 

"Does this ring a bell,"  Blaise said and then cleared his throat, "POTTER!!" 

 

Draco groaned and closed his eyes, "I hate all three of you, but fine, yes, it's about him."

 

They laughed all laughed at Draco's attitude. 

 

"Looks like the album is ready to come out then. All we have to do is record this song and then we tour in 4 months." Pansy said. 

 

They all nodded. This tour is international with at least one location in the countries where they've sold out the most, meaning they're going to London, (granted in a year, but still) where they haven't been ever since the war ended. They live in Los Angelos, California. Draco swallowed harshly at the thought of going back to England. He snapped out of it quickly though when Blaise called out his name. His eyes flickered to Blaise. 

 

"Are you excited?" Blaise asked. 

 

"Of course!" Draco exclaimed, "We've worked so hard for it. It's ours!" 

 

They all smiled. 

 

_**One Year Later** _

 

The stadium was sold out and filled with thousands of people.  _Holy shit.._ Draco grinned and looked at Pansy and Blaise and got into a little huddle with them. 

 

"I know we haven't been here since the war, but don't let that get in the way of what's in front of you. Thousands of people are here tonight to see us, to hear us. Let's give them the show they paid for, yeah?" Draco said. 

 

Pansy and Blaise smiled, "Yeah." 

 

They ran out onto the stage and the crowd burst out into screams. 

 

Draco grabbed the microphone, "HELLO LONDON!! How are you guys?!" 

 

The crowd just kept screaming. 

 

Draco laughed, feeling pure bliss," Okay okay! Quiet down now, I have a little speech to make," 

 

As the crowd quieted down, Draco raised the microphone to his mouth. 

 

"As you all know, London is where we used to live. When we left, we were heartbroken and in pain. We didn't know what to do, we were alone and broke in a country none of us had ever been to. We made a life there though. And we became Lumen, or otherwise known as the Light in English. We had to become our own light in the dark days we faced. We did things we regretted before going to America and to all those people we've hurt, we hope you can forgive us. We became Lumen to bring light to other people's lives in ways we had never done before. Because you know what they say right? Music is the light to get people through dark times. I'm going to be completely honest with you, I was nervous and scared to come back here, but now looking at this crowd and looking at how many people are here because they love our music is insane and I'm glad we came here on tour. Sincerely and truly happy. Okay now I'm done with that little emotion fest," Draco said and then laughed, voice thick with emotion. 

 

The crowd clapped and screamed. Finally, they started playing. They sang the set and as Draco was looking into the crowd, he swore he saw a blaze of ginger hair and face that looked exactly like Ron Weasley. He shook the thought out of his head because why the hell would Ronald be at his concert? They got the last song of the set but before they started singing Draco spoke. 

 

"This song is dedicated to someone I know from my past. This man fought and was determined to win. He is an amazing guy and I'm sorry to have disappointed him so greatly. This song is for him so he knows that he's the one that inspired me to be the light I needed to be, even if he hasn't spoken to me in a long time." 

 

They all started playing and when Draco started singing, his eyes met with a very familiar someone.. He broke eye contact with him to look at Pansy and Blaise and they both looked at him with smirks on their faces.. Those  _bastards. They knew he was coming._

 

_I am wide awake_

_and I'm standing tall_

_up against the world_

_up against the wall_

 

_between the love and hate_

_they can hardly wait_

_to watch the hero fall_

 

His eyes turned back towards Harry and saw the Harry was looking at him with a very intense look. 

 

_you could give me hell_

_you could give me death_

_right before I bend_

_I will have revenge_

 

_fire through my veins_

_I will fan the flames_

_until my dying breath_

 

_cause I will never go down_

_any other way (way)_

_I will never go down_

_any other way (way)_

 

The rest of the crowd faded away and it seemed like Harry and him were the only two people there. It's like he was singing exactly to Harry and only him. 

 

 

_gasoline pumping through my veins_

_dancing on top of the flames_

_I will never go down_

_any other way (way)_

_I will never go down_

_any other way_

 

_feel the poison now_

_slipping through my skin_

_I'm not giving up_

_but I'm giving in_

 

_to my darkest side_

_to my every sin_

_so I can fight again_

 

Draco's voice was thick with emotion as he remembered everything that had happened in the war. The fear and agony he felt when his mother told Voldemort that he was dead. He saw Harry laying on the floor looking like he really was dead. 

 

His voice cracked as he sang. 

 

_you could give me hell_

_you could give me death_

_right before I bend_

_I will have revenge_

 

_fire through my veins_

_I will fan the flames_

_until my dying breath_

 

_cause I will never go down_

_any other way (way)_

_I will never go down_

_any other way (way)_

 

He remembered the happiness and relief he felt when Harry got up and fought. 

His voice came back stronger than ever in the next verse.

 

_gasoline pumping through my veins_

_dancing on top of the flames_

_I will never go down_

_any other way (way)_

_I will never go down_

_any other way_

 

_woah oh oh_

_ohh oh oh_

_woah oh oh_

_ohhh_

 

_cause I will never go down_

_any other way_

_I will never go down_

_any other way_

 

Draco smiled at him and didn't break the eye contact. Harry's face showed pure shock. Draco kept singing to him. As an apology, as a new beginning, as a beg for forgiveness. 

 

They finished the song and the crowd went wild. 

 

"Thank you everybody for coming out here to hear us. It means the world and more. Goodnight everyone!" Draco said and walked back stage with Pansy and Blaise trailing behind him. 

 

Pansy and Blaise looked at each other with mischief in their eyes. Blaise went up to a security guard and asked him to get a guy and his friends and told him exactly where they were sitting. Then he quickly went back to Pansy so Draco wouldn't know what he did.  

 

They went into the room and Draco turned around and glared. 

 

"You  _bloody fuckers!_ You fucking knew he was going to be here and you didn't tell me." Draco hissed. 

 

"We knew you would say no to performing here if we told you he was going to come." Pansy said. 

 

Draco opened his mouth to defend himself but the accusation was correct. He closed his mouth and threw Pansy another glare. 

 

"And if you got mad that we invited him to the concert, you're about to be a lot more mad." Blaise said with a smirk. 

 

Draco shot him a bemused look. What in the flying fuck is Blaise talking abo-- Draco looked towards the door when he heard it open. 

 

"BLAISE FUCKING ZABINI I WILL KILL YOU!" Draco roared. Blaise ran with a laugh and Draco chased after him, but Blaise went behind Weasley. 

 

"Hey Malfoy, please don't kill my boyfriend. Thanks," Weasley said and laughed at Draco's face. Draco froze and stood there shocked with his jaw to the floor. 

 

"Y-your what? B-b-but what about- What the fuck is going on?" Draco stuttered. 

 

"Oh I didn't tell you? Ron here is the guy I've been fucking," Blaise said with a wink. 

 

Draco got a disgusted look on his face, "I didn't need the mental image, thanks." 

 

Everybody laughed. Draco then looked to Hermione and said, "Next you're going to tell me that Pansy's your girlfriend, right?" and started laughing at his joke.

 

But when the denial never came and he saw Hermione blushing and Pansy smirking, he stopped laughing and groaned. 

 

"Are you fucking kidding me? Am I really the only single one in our band?" Draco asked with a glare to the floor. 

 

"Actually that's the whole reason he's here," Ron said while pointing a finger to Harry. In the chaos, Draco hadn't looked at Harry, but now that he has, he can't stop staring. Neither could Harry.

 

"We're gonna give you two some space.. Don't do anything I would do," Pansy winked and they all filed out of the room with Ron being the last one and closing the door.

 

His eyes. His beautiful fucking eyes. This bastard was still as gorgeous as he was seven years ago. Harry filled out his body shape and wasn't the skinny kid anymore. He was muscular and looked so fit. Draco thought he was drooling for a second. But his eyes, those emerald green eyes were killing him and were making him feel things, he hadn't felt in years. 

 

"I'm in love with you," Draco whispered. His eyes widened, he didn't mean to say that. It just slipped out and now he's gonna have to hear the rejection coming from Harry Potter, the Boy He's Been Obsessed with Since First Year. 

 

Harry grinned instead. He walked closer to Draco until their noses were touching. 

 

"I'm in love with you too," Harry whispered with a happy glint in his eyes. At the sound of those words, Draco rushed forward and close the space between them. He grabbed Harry's face and after the yelp of surprise Harry made, Harry's arms wrapped around Draco's waist. Harry bit on Draco's lip and Draco groaned in pleasure. Harry smiled a bit about that.

 

Harry and Draco broke apart, both needing air, but Draco went straight for Harry's neck and made some open mouthed kisses until Harry hitched his breath at one spot and that's were Draco started sucking. He made a hickey and Harry's sounds of pleasure were making him rethink why he ever left London. 

 

Draco stepped back and looked at his creation and smirked. Now Harry was definitely his. He always has been, let's just say Harry doesn't know Draco threatened everyone who tried to get with Harry or talked about trying to. 

 

Harry laughed and then Draco did too. 

 

"I love you," Draco said, "So much." 

 

Harry's smile became fond and soft, "I love you too, Draco Malfoy. Much more than you know." 

 

They didn't know that in a year Harry was going to propose to Draco and Draco was going to say yes. They didn't know that Draco was going to write the most emotional vows because  _Draco you beautiful fucker, thanks for making me cry_  and _you deserve it Harry, you deserve the best and I will try my hardest to be that for you_. They didn't know that two years after that they were going to adopt two little boys named Albus and Scorpius. They didn't know that they were going to live long, beautiful lives together. But that's okay because they were getting there and right now they were happy. 

 

To Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter. They wouldn't have wanted it any other way..

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my little story! The song in this story is..
> 
> Any Other Way by We the Kings


End file.
